Mirmulnir
|refid = |sound = Npc dragon flightroar 01.ogg }} Mirmulnir (Dragon Language: ) is a dragon that attacks the Western Watchtower outside of Whiterun. He is a supporting antagonist of the main storyline and the first dragon in the main questline slain by a prisoner who escaped from Helgen, helping them discover their identity as the Last Dragonborn. History It can be read in a book in Sky Haven Temple that Mirmulnir was one of a very small number of dragons that were not killed by the Blades. He was last seen in the Reach in 2E 212,Atlas of Dragons and does not reappear until 4E 201. Interactions Dragon Rising Upon learning of this threat, Jarl Balgruuf the Greater sends his Housecarl Irileth, the Dragonborn, and several Whiterun Guards. Once the party is assembled there, the dragon attack begins. Mirmulnir's primary weapons are his razor-sharp teeth and his powerful Fire Breath shout. When the Dragonborn slays him, he or she absorbs his soul before everybody's eyes. Quotes * * * *"I had forgotten what fine sport you mortals can provide!"'' *''"You are brave. Your defeat brings me honor."'' *''"Dovahkiin? No!!"'' —Upon defeat Gallery Mirmulnir.jpg|Mirmulnir (black dragon form) using his shout against Irileth Mirmulnir2.jpg|Mirmulnir staying alive after being killed (bug) Mirmulnir Attacking.png|Mirmulnir Attacking Trivia *Unlike many of the dragons who fight for Alduin, Mirmulnir was not raised from the dead; he has been alive since the Merethic Era. One of the few known hostile dragons to have survived being hunted by the Blades, he was technically one of the oldest dragons to have lived. *Mirmulnir's name means "Allegiance Strong Hunt" in Dragon Language. *If at a high enough level when encountering Mirmulnir, he can be a higher level dragon (such as a Blood Dragon, Ancient Dragon, or Frost Dragon). *Mirmulnir will not grant Dragon Heartscales for use in the quest "Alteration Ritual Spell." *Mirmulnir is listed in the Atlas of Dragons, a book found in Sky Haven Temple, as one of four named dragons in the book known to still be alive. *When looting Mirmulnir's body, one will find a full set of Whiterun Guard's Armor, suggesting that he might have eaten one of the guards. One may not find either Dragon Bones or Dragon Scales. Bugs *Mirmulnir may appear at various locations after he is slain in combat with the Dragonborn. This appears to be able to occur with any dragon. *Using the console command to resurrect Mirmulnir causes the Dragon Soul count to reset to zero. Killing another dragon remedies this. *The bug mostly appears only if the player couldn't kill Mirmulnir before the characters do. If this is the case, the dragon will freeze, and characters will cower at a distance. This bug happens in all versions of the game, mods included or not. The only way to prevent this is to wait till the dragon's health is really low, but not at the verge of death (around 13 mm of health bar) and shower arrows on it (if the player collected every arrow from previous events in the game, there must be 50+ arrows - more than enough). A constant stream of arrows will ensure that the last killing hit was from the player (confirmed by an animation showing the arrow flying towards the dragon and hitting it) and the dragon starting to burn. Appearances * de:Mirmulnir (Skyrim) es:Mirmulnir ru:Мирмулнир pl:Mirmulnir it:Mirmulnir Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Skyrim: Dragons Category:Skyrim: Named Dragons Category:Dragons